Loophole
by SherlockSteph
Summary: Trad. de la fic de Linderbay. Khan (Sherlock) a été capturé par l'Entreprise. L'entreprise est en danger. Kirk demande l'aide de Khan qui acceptera de changer l'histoire présente en remontant dans le temps. Ce que Kirk ne sait pas, c'est que Khan veut retrouver avant tout sa femme assassinée, Molly. Khan est Sherlock dans le futur. crossover Star Trek/Sherlock (Sherlolly)
1. London Calling

Loophole

J'ai tellement aimé cette histoire que j'ai demandé à l'auteure Lindenbay de me permettre de vous la traduire et elle a gentiment accepté. C'est un crossover Star trek et Sherlock. Le pairing est [Khan X Molly X Sherlock]

Son histoire se retrouve ici : s/9551799/1/Loophole

J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que je l'ai aimé. Habituellement, je ne demande pas, mais **j'aimerais bien que vous laissez un avis**. Étant donné que le travail est conséquent, j'aimerais bien savoir si l'intérêt est présent et si vous voulez la suite.

Ah oui, je garderai le nom de la fiction et des chapitres en anglais. Évidemment, je traduis du mieux de ma connaissance, je suis québécoise et l'auteure est britannique, il est normal que nous n'employions pas les mêmes expressions, mais je fais vraiment tout mon possible pour garder le style de son histoire.

Dans cette histoire, Sherlock et Molly vont se tutoyer, il serait bizarre de ne pas le faire. En espérant que ça vous ne choquera pas.

**Chapitre 1 : London Calling**

« Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait…Allez-y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Donnez-moi une bonne raison pourquoi, je devrais vous écouter. »

« Je peux vous en donner 72. »

Mais il n'a jamais été un.

Khan le savait. À chaque coup qu'il a tiré, chacun de ses gestes, chaque fois qu'il a tué, il n'était pas seul. C'était profondément fusionné avec lui. S'il était possible de l'arracher de lui, la coupure ne serait pas nette, un bout de lui-même resterait toujours accroché.

Il dévisagea le capitaine et serra sa main gauche contre la vitre incassable. L'architecture de ce vaisseau ne lui était pas inconnue. Il savait où ils gardaient ses armes, ils étaient si proches de lui. Mais il prit soin de ne pas trahir son désespoir. Le vulcain Spock, le premier officier du capitaine Kirk était à ses côtés et Coldy le surveillait de l'autre côté.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que je voulais être dans ces circonstances? » Demanda Khan. « Je n'ai jamais voulu être réveillé. Pas dans ce temps, pas dans ce vaisseau. Le prix que je paie pour ce que je suis est bien plus grand que je l'avais imaginé. »

Spock s'inclina un peu. « Vous parlez comme si vous aviez le choix d'être ce que vous êtes. J'ai cru comprendre que votre équipage et vous avez été génétiquement modifiés. »

« Pas à la naissance. » La mémoire de Khan dériva. « Il y a eu une expérience militaire du nom d'infinium. Ce programme consiste à un transfert de gènes qui améliorent considérablement notre corps. Nous étions des centaines à participer à ce programme et il ne reste plus que les 72 personnes de cette génération c'est-à-dire les personnes que j'ai de plus chères.

Kirk le foudroya du regard, réalisant la déclaration implicite. « Vous avez donc votre mot à dire. »

Khan baissa la tête « J'étais un vrai homme avant. Aimant la science de la déduction et les enquêtes. Dans mon ancienne vie, j'étais un détective consultant privé. J'avais des amis. J'avais une famille. Mais je voulais quelque chose de plus, quelque chose au-delà de la banalité et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je me suis porté volontaire pour le projet. »

Il regarda ses mains.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'on en arrivera là ».

« Vos amis font-ils partie de l'équipage qui est ici? », demanda Kirk.

« Certains, pas tous. » Le regard de Khan devient lointain, il se replongea dans un système éloigné et une ville si différente de celle qui se tenait aujourd'hui sur la terre. Un vestige d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue.

« Et votre famille? »

Khan concentra son regard sur un endroit du mur, la culpabilité l'envahit et il dit d'une voix qu'il voulait calme. « Ils sont morts. »

«Les avez-vous tués?"

Khan serra les poings, furieux par l'accusation_. _« _Ma femme et nos enfants ont été assassinés par Marcus._»

Des fragments d'images indescriptibles sont revenus à la surface; respirations finales, le dernier signe vital dans le Cryotube après que Marcus ait ordonné d'enlever le support à leur survie.

« Mais je suppose que vous avez raison. Par extension, je suis responsable de leur mort. »

« Eh bien! Vous avez pris une belle décision », dit amèrement Kirk. « Si ce que vous dites est vrai, vous venez de perdre les trois cents dernières années dans un cryotube, vous avez été exploité par un amiral de Starfleet. Et, maintenant, vous avez mis en danger tous les gens dont vous vous souciez. »

« Et pourtant, capitaine... » La voix de Khan devient menaçante. « Vous semblez avoir fait la même chose dont vous m'accusez. Vous avez également mis votre équipage en danger en acceptant de rattraper Marcus. Vous laissez votre besoin de vengeance surmonter votre raison. Il aurait été mieux pour vous d'avoir refusé et d'être resté sur Terre. »

Immédiatement Spock a retenu Kirk alors qu'il s'avançait vers la vitre. « Ne me mettez pas à votre niveau. »

Dégouté, Kirk s'esquiva des bras de Spock qui le retenaient et s'éloigna, son copilote dans ses talons.

Quand ils furent partis, Khan s'imprégna du silence et il mit ses mains sur sa tête.

Les circonstances sur la façon qu'il est devenu étaient inhabituelle et extraordinaire. Son existence même était un témoignage incroyable d'audace faite par l'humanité. Une création de vie humaine, mais supérieure dans tous les aspects. Il se rappela que les scientifiques disaient qu'il était merveilleux. Mais lorsque le monde a appris ses origines, ils ont crié au blasphème. Il a réalisé alors que l'absence de la médiocrité et de l'erreur humaine était ce qui les effrayait. En se réinventant, il avait versé son identité au profit d'un demi-dieu parmi les hommes. Il avait même sacrifié son nom. Sa maison. Ses amis. Et...

« Molly », dit-il en murmurant. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Si nous devions donner un nom à l'impulsivité, on verrait le nom de James Kirk.

Avait-il été un homme plus émotif, Spock aurait connu une frustration écrasante par la folie pure de tout cela. Il n'était même pas sûr s'il avait bien entendu, mais tous ses sens ont confirmé qu'il était, en effet, éveillé et dans le présent. Il était tenté de demander à M. McCoy d'examiner le capitaine afin de vérifier les maladies possibles qu'il pourrait avoir et qui ont le délire comme symptôme primaire.

« Vous êtes fou. » Dit McCoy et Spock était tout à fait d'accord avec sa déclaration.

« Mais cela pourrait fonctionner, j'ai vérifié avec Scotty et j'ai l'approbation du Spock plus âgé à ce sujet. « Désolé. » Kirk ajouté lorsque Spock se tourna vers lui, surpris. « Écoutez, Spock, je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce qu'il m'a fait jurer de ne pas le dire. Il m'a fait confiance avec un échantillon des restes de matière rouge et m'a dit de l'utiliser pour sauver mon équipage si nous courons un danger extrême... qui est maintenant. »

« Par l'enfer, pourquoi voudrais-tu aider cet homme? », a demandé McCoy. « Vous venez juste de le rencontrer, il a tué votre mentor, et maintenant vous allez l'envoyer dans l'espace-temps? Putain, avez-vous perdu l'esprit? »

« Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Khan. Il n'a jamais voulu être comme il est et son équipage est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Il va tout faire pour les protéger, non? Alors, pourquoi ne pas lui donner l'occasion de revenir en arrière et remettre les pendules à l'heure. S'il peut empêcher son jeune lui d'entrer dans cette expérience, il n'y aura pas de Khan en premier lieu. » Kirk prit une pause et continua. "Et s'il n'y a pas de Khan cela signifie que l'attaque au siège n'arrivera pas... et l'amiral Pike sera encore en vie."

Les yeux noirs insondables de Spock s'attardèrent sur Kirk. « Vous ne pouvez pas ramener les morts à la vie. »

« Le propos n'est pas de faire revenir mon mentor, il s'agit de prévenir une effusion de sang et une guerre avec l'empire Klingon. » Kirk a défendu son point un peu plus fort que son intention, sensible au fait qu'il parlait avec un homme qui avait perdu sa planète et sa mère la même année.

« Si Khan n'existe pas, cela signifie aussi que l'amiral Marcus n'aura jamais la chance d'agir sur son projet et nous allons rentrer à la maison en toute sécurité, sans que d'autres personnes meurent. Pouvez-vous me dire honnêtement que cette possibilité n'est pas digne d'être essayée? »

« Les chances d'être en mesure d'envoyer Khan dans un moment précis dans le temps sont infiniment petites. Le taux de réussite l'est encore moins. Vous n'avez pas l'assurance qu'il agira en fonction de vos souhaits, et ce, même si vous êtes capable de l'envoyer au 21e siècle »

« Dieu, que tu es pessimiste! » Kirk leva ses mains en l'air en signe d'exaspération. « Vous n'avez jamais approuvé un de mes plans, même quand ils sont parfaits! »

« Voulez-vous écouter! » McCoy est venu rapidement à la défense de Spock. « Il a raison, il n'y a aucun moyen de vous assurer que Khan va faire ce qu'il a dit qu'il ferait. Il a pu vous mentir. C'est de la connerie tout ça. »

«Ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est simple. Nous prenons la matière rouge et nous la déployons sur la planétoïde. Quand le trou noir apparaît à l'heure exacte que Scotty aura calculé pour nous nous lançons Khan dans l'une des capsules de sauvetage. Ce qui devrait le ramener 250 années en arrière ». Expliqua Kirk.

McCoy secoua la tête. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire un bluff sans assurance, vieux. »

« Nous avons son équipage. » Dit Kirk. « C'est plus que suffisant comme atout. Si nous ne les avions pas, il ne le ferait pas, mais nous les avons. » Il considérait ses coéquipiers d'un air contrit avant retourner la prison où était détenue Khan.

« Khan, nous sommes pris au piège dans l'espace aérien Klingon. Soit l'amiral Marcus nous tue ou soit les Klingons. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'options et la meilleure c'est de m'assurer que personne sur l'Entreprise ne soit blessé... et je vais prendre cette chance même si vous pensez que je ne devrais pas. Mais je ne peux pas faire tout seul, allez-vous m'aider ou pas? "

« Le dire encore une fois », demande Khan.

Kirk a répété comme l'a demandé le prisonnier, mais il était visiblement ennuyé. De plus, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait choquer un super humain.

« Comment? »

« Vous nous aidez à fixer notre réacteur et nous nous occupons du reste. » Répondit Kirk sans révéler trop de détails. Quand il a vu Khan qui ne le croyait pas, il ajouté, « Nous avons les moyens et la capacité de vous aider à remonter dans le temps. »

Les yeux de Khan brillaient de suspicion. « Vous n'avez même pas les moyens et la capacité de protéger votre propre vaisseau. Comment pourriez-vous me donner une telle garantie? »

« Vous n'avez pas le choix. » A contré Kirk. « Soit vous nous faites confiance à ce sujet ou vous retourner avec l'amiral Marcus. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il va tuer votre équipage s'il tombe dans ses mains de nouveau. Êtes-vous prêt à courir ce risque? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Alors, fermez là et préparez-vous. » Kirk fit signe à l'un des gardes de libérer la barrière de verre. « Vous allez être lancé dans une nacelle. Un membre de l'équipage a réussi à obtenir l'heure exacte au début du XXIe siècle, mais nous ne savons pas quel jour vous atterrirez. Par contre, ça sera avant cette... expérience... qui vous a créé. "

« Et je serai le seul du voyage? »

« Oui. En échange, je veux que vous nous aider à corriger le vaisseau et je vous donne l'assurance que je garderai votre équipage avec nous. »

« Et si je refuse? »

«Je ne pense pas que vous voulez. » Répondit simplement. « Je vous offre une seconde chance de réécrire votre histoire et reprendre tout ce que vous avez perdu. Si vous refusez, j'aurai de la difficulté à croire que vous êtes le génie que vous dites. Khan resta silencieux, Kirk hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir.

« Vous partez dans 10 minutes. »

La dernière heure a été floue. Khan a réparé sous l'œil nerveux de Tchekhov le cœur du réacteur et par la suite, il a été escorté à la nacelle de lancement.

Il pouvait sentir la force de gravité, quand il a accéléré vers le vide. Derrière lui, il voyait le vaisseau Enterprise gris austère et il regardait sur la montre de commande son progrès. Il avait été témoin des progrès technologiques que les humains avaient obtenus au cours des trois derniers siècles et ce n'était rien de miraculeux. Si seulement ceux qui dans le passé ont pu voir ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il ferma les yeux lorsque la nacelle est entrée dans le trou noir.

L'avertissement de Spock a sonné clairement dont Khan a estimé que la notion du temps était comptée. Une fois qu'il est revenu et son objectif a été rempli, la personne qu'il était cesserait d'exister et la réalité alternative serait déplacée dans un autre résultat.

Un meilleur résultat.

«Je viens Molly. » A appelé Khan dans l'obscurité. «Je viens à la maison. »

_**De nos jours**_

Avec aisance, Molly passe à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital Saint-Barthélemy. Elle a stabilité les substances chimiques, fermé les portes en double verre et éteint les lumières dans la section de la pathologie. Relevant son manteau, elle a dit au revoir à l'un des gardes et se dirigea alors vers le hall principal pour atteindre le stationnement.

Elle ne s'est jamais rendue.

Une sombre silhouette apparut du coin de l'œil. Elle sursauta, surprise et puis elle s'est rendu compte de qui il s'agissait, elle s'est détendue immédiatement. «Sherlock, tu m'as fait peur... que fais-tu ici? »

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle l'aperçut à cause des changements dans son apparence. Son long manteau avait été échangé par un design similaire, mais en cuir. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court et peignés vers l'arrière. Le style a souligné les angles décharnés de son visage et a accru la gravité de son apparence. Il était plus mince et vêtu de noir. « Tu as l'air différent. » A commenté Molly. « Si tu es ici pour des organes et que tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux en parler à Pamela. Je viens de terminer mon quart de travail. Je vais à la maison. »

Au lieu de la boutade ou de la remarque sarcastique qu'elle attendait, il restait dans un complet silence et la regarda comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Il y avait un désespoir palpable dans ses yeux; un contraste anormal de son comportement en général impassible.

« Quel est le problème? » Sa confusion s'est rapidement transformée en inquiétude. Hésitant au début, elle s'approcha de lui prudemment. « Es-tu bien? »

Sa perplexité a augmenté lorsque la main tremblante de Sherlock a touché son visage. Lorsque la paume est entrée en contact avec sa joue et que les doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux, défaisant sa queue de cheval, elle était en état de choc profond surtout quand il la tiré près de lui. Elle sentit l'odeur de la pluie et de la fumée intégrées dans ses vêtements. Elle pouvait sentir ses bras autour de son corps.

« Hé... » Molly était stupéfaite. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Malgré ses connaissances médicales et la science, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui se passait. Elle avait vu Sherlock il y a deux jours et il l'avait complètement ignoré. Pas même un simple bonjour. Maintenant il était là, au milieu de la nuit et il la tenait... _intimement._

Molly rougit malgré elle. Pourrait-il...?

_« Non. Attends une seconde »__,_ sa conscience l'a giflée, « _il est sûrement hight! Il n'est pas en amour avec moi, il est sur __la drogue! »_

Cette pensée l'acheva. Elle se força à se détacher de lui, mais Khan la retenu rapidement. Un acte de Dieu vint alors. Sa bouche a rencontré la sienne et s'il ne l'avait pas gardée dans ses bras, elle serait tombée. Le baiser à traverser son corps et elle a retourné son baiser si facilement comme si ses lèvres avaient prévu cette étreinte. En ce moment si parfait, elle a obtenu toute l'attention, toute l'affection, qu'elle avait voulue l'année dernière.

Pourquoi maintenant? Devrais-je m'en soucier? Elle sentit ses lèvres se déplacer vers le bas de sa mâchoire vers sa gorge, laissant sa peau brulante à chaque endroit qu'il a touché avec sa bouche. Pendant tout ce temps, elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que ses baisers. Il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux et guidé ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Cela a continué jusqu'à ce que Molly étourdie se détache de lui. Elle le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

«Molly». La voix de Khan a résonné avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis revenu ici pour t'avertir et te protéger. Tu es en danger. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Que veux-tu dire par « en danger »?

« En quelle année sommes-nous? »

« Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. Es-tu bien? As-tu frappé ta tête ou autre chose? » Molly chercha une explication plausible. «Je peux appeler John, si tu as besoin de lui. »

« Quelle année » dit Khan en la secouant.

« 2013. » Murmura Molly effrayée. « Nous sommes le 31 juillet 2013. »

Frappé par la peur dans sa voix, Khan desserra son emprise. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi. S'il te plaît. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

«Molly». Un gouffre s'ouvre en lui, il hésita à lui dire la vérité et la raison. Que Dieu lui en donne la force, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. « Je ne suis pas, qui tu penses que je suis. Je suis venu ici pour te sauver, mais la réalité est que j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai besoin de toi pour me sauver. »

« Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. Elle secoua la tête. « Te sauver? Mais de qui? »

Il baissa les yeux sur elle.

« De moi-même. »


	2. Ghosts

**Bonjour,**

**Je cours la chance de vous traduire un deuxième chapitre qui est à mon humble avis très triste. **

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires (3), mais j'ai constaté que beaucoup de personnes ont lu cette histoire. Et puis, je sais aussi que le fandom Molly/Sherlock est très petit du côté français donc trois avis ça me va pour l'instant.**

**J'espère avoir la chance de continuer cette histoire qui est merveilleuse.**

**Un gros merci à Stéphanie, Isabelle et Nadallia.**

**Chapitre 2 : Ghosts**

« _Ce soir aux manchettes, une météorite géante a été repérée par la NASA qui a signalé l'événement survenu à environ 18h05 et visible de l'hémisphère nord. Les responsables de l'agence américaine ont déterminé... » _

Par une étrange série d'événements Khan se retrouva assis dans le salon de Molly en regarda lui servir le thé. La télévision retentissait discrètement. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans son appartement, mais son appartement était exactement comme il s'en souvenait. Une charmante chambre dans Kensington place avec un mobilier simple, mais de bon goût même si à l'époque, il aurait pu le faire sans le chat. Il n'a jamais eu d'affection pour Toby dans sa vie précédente, mais quand il a vu le chat tigré tapi dans le coin, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé.

Mais Khan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Molly qui posa une tasse fumante devant lui et se rassit pour le regarder. Il ne voulait rien de plus que tendre la main et la tenir près de lui à nouveau, mais il se contenta d'un remerciement en sirotant son thé. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'ils seraient ensemble, mais elle sera bientôt.

« Alors... » Molly a décidé de commencer le bal dans ce qui s'annonçait clairement être une conversation maladroite.

« Tu es très belle. »

Le visage de Molly rougit d'embarras. Eh bien. Elle ne s'attendait pas _cela._

« Tes cheveux sont longs. » dit Khan en l'examinant. « Ils ont environ la même longueur que la dernière fois. »

« Oui, tu es venu à la morgue ce mardi, tu te souviens? » Molly se demandait si l'ampleur d'une commotion cérébrale pouvait avoir amené ce changement dans la personnalité de Sherlock. Il devait avoir cogné la tête fortement pour agir comme ça; comme une personne amoureuse.

« Non! » Le visage de Khan est devenu blanc. « Ce n'était pas moi, c'était le moi du passé. »

« Très bien. » Molly ne pouvait que hocher la tête alors qu'elle pensait rapidement le jour où elle avait espionné par inadvertance une conversation téléphonique entre Lestrade et Sherlock révélant l'histoire de sa toxicomanie.

Tout le monde en pathologie à Saint-Barth avait jugé le détective privé comme fou, mauvais, et dangereux. Le fait qu'il avait été autrefois un toxicomane semblait confirmer leurs préjugés et bien Molly, soit par souci d'équité ou de partialité, a essayé de ne pas laisser entacher ses interactions avec Sherlock, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si le moment était venu de reconsidérer son opinion.

« Es-tu certain que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle John pour qu'il vienne te chercher ? » A offert Molly. « Nous pourrions te ramener à l'hôpital. »

« Je ne suis pas malade, Molly et je préfère rester avec toi. » Dit Khan. Son ton était si neutre et non menaçant, surprenant Molly. Sherlock et la douceur ne pouvaient être pas dit dans la même phrase et encore moins dans le même souffle.

« Mais je suis inquiète. Tu n'es pas... » Elle hésita. « Tu n'es pas toi-même. »

« Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas la façon dont tu me connais maintenant. » A corrigé Khan, Molly secoua la tête dans la confusion. Sa commotion, elle avait décidé que c'était sûrement ça, était pire qu'elle pensait. À son grand étonnement, il tendit la main et serra ses mains dans les siennes. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait pour arriver ici ce soir. »

Molly cligna des yeux. « Euh... en fait, nous avons pris le taxi pour rentrer. »

« Je _ne suis pas _Sherlock. » Les doigts de Khan se refermèrent sur les siens et il mit ses lèvres sur sa main. « Ce nom n'a plus de sens pour moi. »

Si son aspect n'avait pas été si altéré ou par le fait qu'il s'était montré au milieu de la nuit, Molly aurait pu croire ce qu'il disait, mais ses actions étaient tellement hors de son caractère qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Et bien sûr, il y avait eu ce baiser...

« Es-tu vraiment bien? » Elle a demandé, sentant une deuxième vague de chaleur sur ses joues.

« Tu ne me crois pas. » A observé Khan. Il jeta un regard en arrière vers la télévision. «Vois-tu cela? La météorite dont ils parlent? C'était moi. Je suis entré dans l'atmosphère terrestre avec une navette de lancement. J'ai atterri en Écosse et quand je suis sorti, j'ai détruit la nacelle sur le site d'impact. Cette navette aurait été une distraction à cause de son avancée technologique.

«Sherlock... »

« Molly, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. » Khan resserra son étreinte. « Je suis bien ton Sherlock, mais pas comme tu t'en souviens de lui dans le présent. Je suis venu de la date stellaire 2259, c'est 246 années à partir de maintenant. Notre monde n'est plus une planète solitaire, mais un des nombreux points de rencontre un genre de fédération universelle. Nous avons une flotte de vaisseaux appelés Starfleet pour faire appliquer les lois et pour maintenir le commerce avec les autres mondes. »

« Je vais appeler une ambulance. » A annoncé Molly, ne voulant plus entendre ces divagations. « Vous avez besoin d'aller à l'urgence. J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi, as-tu pris un hallucinogène? Je ne vais pas le dire à personne, mais je dois savoir si je peux t'aider. »

Elle a voulu prendre son téléphone, mais Khan a resserré son emprise sur ses poignets.

«Lâche-moi! »

«Je dois te montrer. Je dois te faire comprendre. » Dit Khan avec un regard suppliant. Il mit sa main sur son front, son pouce et son index réunis sur sa tempe, là où le front encadre l'œil.

« Que fais-tu? »

« C'est une technique que j'ai empruntée aux Vulcains. Ils peuvent le faire naturellement alors que j'ai besoin de moyens artificiels pour mener la même réaction. J'ai utilisé des nanoparticules pour stocker mes souvenirs et mes pensées. Je peux les transférer par contact de peau à volonté. »

« Cela n'a absolument aucun sens! »

« Crois-moi... »

Molly ferma les yeux et le moment où ses doigts sont entrés en contact avec son arcade sourcilière, elle a senti une énorme traction, un peu comme d'être jeté dans l'océan et de sombrer dans ses profondeurs. Elle pouvait sentir le renforcement de la pression dans ses oreilles et une froideur s'est infiltrée dans son corps tout entier, comme si elle était vraiment dans l'eau. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, elle a conclu qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit. »

Il n'y avait rien, sauf le temps et l'espace.

Seule une voix la guida à travers les puits de mémoire.

« _En 2026, les États-Unis et le Royaume-Uni ont lancé un programme conjoint militaire/scientifique appelée Infinium. Ils ont sélectionné une centaine de sujets avec un test basé sur l'intelligence et la force physique. Je l'ai découvert et j'ai demandé à Mycroft de rejoindre ce programme. Nous étions tous traités avec des thérapies de transfert de gènes qui ont modifié l'ensemble de notre ADN pour nous rendre plus forts, plus rapides et plus intelligents. Ce fut un succès. »_

Des aperçus fugaces, Molly vit un monde filtré de bleu et de gris rempli d'images, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle a vu une salle pleine d'hommes et de femmes en uniformes identiques. Documents. Codes informatiques. Mycroft les regardait à partir d'un verre, le visage austère, mais inquiet. Beaucoup de personnes inconnues en blouse blanche leur injectant des substances ou plaçant des moniteurs vitaux sur les sujets humains. Des foules de manifestants marchant sur ce qui ressemblait à un bâtiment du gouvernement.

En vain, elle se retourna pour trouver Khan dans ce plan, mais elle ne pouvait pas le trouver.

« _C'est ainsi que je suis devenu la façon dont vous me voyez maintenant. Nous avons reçu la jeunesse et l'immortalité. Nous avons été conçus pour être des gardiens de la paix dont la force pourrait être utilisée comme un moyen de dissuasion pour la guerre. Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Nous étions persécutés._ »

Une panique indescriptible et la tristesse ont été soulevées dans Molly quand elle a entendu les cris. Dans l'horreur muette, elle regardait les mêmes sujets chassés dans les rues ou abattus dans une forêt sombre, un sentiment si étranger à elle, comme elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait de cette façon pour les gens qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés. Mais la douleur était si tangible qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

« _Ils venaient pour moi. Je devais te protéger, protéger nos enfants et nos amis. Je t'ai donné mon sang pour sustenter ton corps. »_

Soudain, elle a été frappée avec un collage de visages qui vacilla et disparut dans la grisaille. Elle vit Lestrade, John, Mycroft, et une femme inconnue avoir des injections d'une fiole de verre sombre. Puis elle se voyait, mais plus âgée... elle avait l'air différent... et le moment où elle se vit, elle sentait l'accumulation de pression comme elle se noyait dans ce qui aurait pu être l'amour. L'amour passionné qui a brûlé et refroidi, une connaissance aussi certaine et profonde comme le battement de son cœur.

Rire argenté en écho autour d'elle et elle regardait les dos de deux petits garçons courir devant elle dans un champ ouvert. Un bébé fille, pas plus de deux ans, se dandinant après d'eux dans la bruyère et l'herbe longue. La lumière du soleil dans leurs cheveux. Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages, un afflux de tendresse maternelle lui vint.

« _Je vais vous endormir tous. »_

Regret. Regret froid et lourd. Molly regarda pour voir les verres en cercueils de ses proches et d'elle-même.

« _Je vous ai caché sur un vaisseau à la dérive dans l'espace. Je voulais que tout le monde se réveille à une autre époque, quand les choses iraient mieux et que ça serait plus sûr. »_

Les étoiles. Ils se dressaient au-dessus d'elle dans un grand dais de lumière et de ténèbres. C'était comme si elle voyait les âges; supernovas qui scintillaient et brillaient comme des impulsions d'épingle de lumière.

_« __Mais quelque chose s'est mal passé. »_

Molly a mis ses mains dans ses cheveux, titubant à cause de la vitesse soudaine à laquelle elle a été tirée de gauche à droite dans des lieux différents. _Marcus. Commandement. Armes. Ingénieur._ Une colère qui n'était pas la sienne la remplit de l'intérieur, lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'un homme maigre aux yeux bleus perçants. Rongé par la solitude comme elle n'est devenue rien de plus qu'un spectateur aux voyages de Khan dans les paysages et les villes qui étaient terriblement familiers pour elle.

_« __Vous m'avez désobéi, M. Harrison. __Vos dernières armes étaient mauvaises et vous l'avez fait dans ce but, n'est-ce pas?__ "_ La voix de l'amiral Marcus a répercuté. _« __Nous avons des lignes directrices à suivre. »_

_« __Que faites-vous? »_ Molly a entendu Khan dire ces mots. Elle se figea à la note de panique dans sa voix. _« Non - NON! »_

Elle se retourna pour voir quatre des tubes d'elle et les enfants. Ils étaient blancs; pièce circulaire avec verre entourant tous les côtés. Une paire de médecins masqués se penchèrent sur les sarcophages métalliques. L'amiral se trouvait à l'extrémité nord, dans son uniforme de marine, et Khan était à l'opposé, une figure vêtue de noir au désespoir. Son visage était déformé par la rage et ses poings sans relâche martelaient la barrière inébranlable.

Les médecins en blanc ont tapé sur le couvercle du premier, celui de Molly, les boutons en cliquant avec une sorte de finalité surnaturelle.

« Non », a crié Khan.

Le cryotube brisa et le corps inerte de Molly tomba enveloppé dans des mèches de lin, mou et blême d'avoir été en état de stase depuis si longtemps. Sa poitrine se souleva, mais le souffle ne vint jamais. Au lieu de ça, un son terrible d'étouffement. Sa tête a commencé à basculer d'un côté et de l'autre et son corps était secoué par une crise.

_«__ Non! Arrêtez! Elle ne peut pas respirer, »__rugit_Khan, l'horreur et l'indignation montaient de sa gorge. _« Elle est en état __de choc – vous ne pouvez pas le faire – vous ne pouvez pas! »_

Sauvagement, il se tourna vers l'amiral, mais il n'y avait pas de réponse à son appel.

Les mains de Molly ont volé vers sa bouche alors qu'elle se regardait dans le futur lutter contre des crises d'épilepsie à répétition. Des larmes lui brulèrent les yeux et bientôt, elle aussi pleurait et criait avec Khan.

_« __MARCUS! MARCUS, laissez-moi sortir!__ »_ La paroi de verre s'est fissurée et ressemblait à une gigantesque toile d'araignée. Des traînées du sang de Khan souillaient la surface transparente du verre. _« __Je ferai ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-moi sauver ma femme! »_

Et puis tout à coup, Molly a vu son corps donner un dernier sursaut et se détendit dans un silence froid.

« _NON! »,_ s'écria Khan, tombant à genoux sans cesser de cogner contre la vitre. « _Non... non ... »_

Son corps était courbé vers l'avant, comme si toute sa force avait été aspirée. Des larmes striaient son visage et un sanglot désespéré sortait de lui. Il s'est transformé en un cri rempli de bile et de haine corrosive envers cette réalité.

Perte.

Fou, il pressa ses mains mutilées sur le verre dans une vaine tentative pour atteindre le corps de Molly. Ses cheveux gisaient dans une mare de vagues brun cendre. Un mince filet de sang coulait sur le coin de sa bouche et juste au-delà trois cryotubes se préparaient à être vidés.

_« __Je t'aime... __» _Khan haletant_. « __Je t'aime tellement... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... »_

Les genoux de Molly ont lâché et ont rencontré le sol.

Elle regardait Sherlock et la douleur l'a frappée comme une balle. Sentant le poids de l'impact, elle est tombée en arrière pour remonter plus en plus loin... loin des profondeurs... loin de la douleur...

Les yeux de Molly s'ouvrirent.

Tout l'air se précipita hors de ses poumons et quand elle a inhalé, le souffle s'est coupé dans sa gorge et elle a paniqué. Elle griffa la base de son cou et aveuglément tendit la main pour saisir quelque chose. Au lieu de cela, une paire de bras l'a attrapée et a tenu son corps tremblant.

Khan est resté calme, regardant et attendant que sa respiration redevienne normale. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre frénétiquement comme s'il voulait s'échapper de son corps

"Qu'est-ce..._qu'est-ce que je viens de...__ » _Les yeux de Molly pleins de larmes. « Mon dieu, tu es ce que tu as dit ...? Tu es vraiment... »

_« __Molly »__ chuchota_ Khan.

« Salaud. » Molly le regarda.

Rassemblant les quelques forces qui lui restaient, elle lui balança sa main gauche pour le gifler au visage.

Il tressaillit, mais il ne s'est pas défendu et il n'a pas répliqué. Elle le frappait comme il avait frappé le verre lorsque Molly agonisait.

_« __Comment as-tu pu? » _Elle sanglotait ses poings écrasés sur sa chemise. « S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai! Cela ne peut se terminer comme ça! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu! »

Khan ne répondit pas, elle a abandonné et est tombé sans force contre lui. Elle pleurait sur son épaule, elle pleurait la perte de qui ne s'était pas produit. Pour les enfants, qu'elle n'avait pas encore. Pour les amis pris au piège dans une certaine obscurité. Pour le mari dont le péché a été payé de sa mort.

Ils gisaient sur le sol de son salon, toujours étroitement enlacés et Molly n'avait pas la volonté de se retirer.

« Vous n'êtes pas Sherlock... » Murmura Molly, une fois calmée.

« Non »

« Vous êtes Khan. »

Il baissa la tête et caressa ses cheveux comme si elle était une enfant.

« C'était mon passé. » Khan ferma les yeux avec détermination. « Mais cela ne sera pas ton avenir. »

**Merci de laisser un commentaire sur ce chapitre. Prochain chapitre… retour au Sherlock de notre époque et cancan de bureau à propos d'un certain baiser échangé entre Sherlock et Molly…**


	3. Headway

**Je suis très contente des commentaires pour le chapitre 2. Un gros merci à vous tous.**

**Un petit mot spécial à Laura1907 : j'essaie de faire attention pour ne pas laisser passer des erreurs lors de la traduction, mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais merci de l'avoir souligné. En espérant m'améliorer de chapitre en chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 3 : Headway**

La lumière de la lampe filtrait à travers les cils de Molly ce qui l'obligea à ouvrir complètement les yeux. Elle était couchée dans son lit. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Khan et mortifiée, elle constata que sa jambe avait inconsciemment entouré celle de Khan. Le matériau de son pantalon et de sa chemise lui frôlait sa peau. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormie et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a vu Khan, il avait l'air en paix.

Molly pensait que l'immortalité lui convenait bien. Son visage était pâle dépourvu d'imperfections. Le corps qui se trouvait à côté d'elle était anormalement dur, comme s'il était fait en fer, mais la souplesse de sa chair a ajouté une dimension de douceur. Curieuse, elle remua la tête et elle était sur le point de toucher sa joue quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« Tu es réveillée. »

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi? » demanda-t-elle, en s'assoyant sur le lit, incitant Khan à faire de même.

Il regarda l'horloge sur sa table de nuit.

« Pas plus de quatre heures. Tu as été submergée par la fusion mentale, je t'en ai trop montré et tu as paniqué. Je t'ai donné un sédatif pour te calmer. »

« Vous m'avez drogué? » Molly était indignée.

Le visage de Khan ne trahissait aucun soupçon de remords. « C'était nécessaire. »

« Que faites-vous dans ma chambre? » Demanda Molly. Quand elle balança ses jambes sur le bord du lit, elle entendit un bruissement de soie et baissa les yeux. Elle ne portait plus ses vêtements de travail, mais une de ses chemises de nuit. Pour aggraver les choses, son soutien-gorge avait mystérieusement disparu. Le sang afflua à ses joues.

« Me déshabiller était aussi nécessaire? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te réveilles aussi tôt. J'ai pensé que ta chemise de nuit serait plus confortable. »

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça! » Molly était scandalisée. Elle se sentait embarrassée et anxieuse par le fait que Khan ait vu son corps nu.

Comme s'il sentait son inquiétude à savoir si elle avait été ou non agressée alors qu'elle était inconsciente, Khan se leva tranquillement du lit et lui dit.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait du mal. »

« Sortez de ma chambre. » Ordonna Molly.

La mâchoire de Khan se serra. « Si je t'ai offensé, je suis désolé, mais s'il te plaît, essaie de comprendre mes actions à la suite de ce que tu as vu et ressenti. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu. »

« Pour toi, ça semble être une illusion, mais pour moi, c'était un événement qui s'est produit, il y a un an. » Les yeux bleus de Khan vacillèrent dans l'obscurité. « Je t'ai vu mourir. Et de te voir ici, vivre et respirer à nouveau ... »

Molly eut un serrement de regret et de pitié. Elle ne serait jamais capable d'exprimer ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de la fusion mentale. C'était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Elle avait été en phase avec les pensées, les souvenirs et les sentiments d'une autre personne comme si elle était un avec cette personne. Elle, ou son elle du futur, avait été aimé par Khan c'était une vérité irréfutable.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas être si dur, c'est juste que, bien ... » Elle tira et tordit ses cheveux nerveusement. « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu quelqu'un dans mon lit depuis un certain temps. »

Khan était confus. « Ne sommes-nous pas dans une relation? »

« Quoi? » Les sourcils de Molly se relevèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise à quoi il faisait allusion « Oh, vous voulez dire ... Sherlock? Non, euh, euh ... pas du tout. » Elle a évalué attentivement sa réaction. « Est-ce sensé? »

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, alors? »

« Pour autant que je sache, non. »

Le visage de Khan s'obscurcit en réalisant ce qu'elle a dit. « J'ai été envoyé trop tôt. »

« Eh bien, quand Sherlock, je veux dire vous et moi devenons un couple? » La question semblait tout aussi stupide à haute voix que dans sa tête.

« Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble deux ans après ma chute, c'est-à-dire en 2014. Un an à partir de maintenant. »

« Oh. » Molly baissa les yeux vers le sol, ne sachant pas quoi faire de cette information. C'était étrange de poser des questions à quelqu'un de l'avenir et de se faire répondre avec précision. Tentée, elle demanda. « Avons-nous été mariés? »

« Oui. » La voix de Khan résonna à ses oreilles. « Nous nous sommes mariés en été au château de Hever. C'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Cela, et les naissances de nos enfants. »

Molly leva les yeux pour le regarder.

Elle savait qu'il voulait quelque chose d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui donner, du moins, pas encore. Il était difficile d'aimer quelqu'un qui avait déjà aimé et connu une vie avec vous sans que vous n'ayez aucun souvenir de tout ça. Elle toucha un motif sur son travail de crochet, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Bizarrement, elle se sentait coupable de ne pas éprouver ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle était censée éprouver pour cet homme.

_Mais il n'est pas Sherlock_, elle a réalisé tristement. _Il lui ressemble et parle comme lui, mais il est une personne tout à fait différente. Il n'est pas l'homme qu'il devrait être, il est l'homme que les scientifiques ont voulu qu'il soit. »_

« J'ai un lit de fortune. C'est dans le placard près de la porte. Vous pouvez dormir dans le salon, si cela ne vous dérange pas. » Dit-elle après un moment. « J'ai des vêtements de rechange. Mon frère David reste quelquefois et je pense qu'il y a quelques-unes de ses chemises ici.

Khan réfléchissait.

« Très bien. » Il se retourna pour partir et a commencé à retirer son col roulé noir, révélant son haut de corps étonnamment bien défini, un chef-d'œuvre en marbre. Dès que Molly a vu son dos, elle a immédiatement regretté de l'avoir chassé de sa chambre.

Sans un mot, elle le regardait lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le placard afin de fouiller dans les vêtements de son frère et de prendre le matelas. Il prit un chandail bleu. Pendant tout ce temps, il pouvait sentir le regard de Molly et quand il se retourna. Molly était sur son départ.

« Je vais au lit! » Dit Molly dans une tentative désespérée de paraître normale. « Bonne nuit. »

Elle effleura la lampe et plongea sous les couvertures, tout en priant Dieu pour que la nuit soit bonne et longue.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment gérer Khan. Elle verra demain matin.

Lorsque Molly se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, elle se dirigea vers la salle de séjour pour vérifier pour Khan, elle le trouva encore endormi. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais le voir au lit avec sa main enroulée autour de l'oreiller était en quelque sorte discordant, mais attachant. Si seulement c'était le véritable Sherlock et non un homme de Byron prétendant venir du futur.

Tranquillement, elle s'est lavée et habillée pour le travail. Elle a mis ses chaussures et sortit de l'appartement pour l'hôpital.

Elle avait décidé, après une nuit agitée, qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne pas laisser Khan dans son appartement. Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller et même si elle ne doutait pas que l'homme était plein de ressources, étant donné qu'il était doué de l'intelligence de Sherlock, elle ne pouvait aussi se résoudre à l'abandonner. Il était évident qu'il se souciait d'elle et comme il l'avait prouvé dans le passé, au moins dans son passé, qu'il voulait la protéger.

Bien sûr, elle devra lui enseigner les limites personnelles, mais c'était une question qui pouvait attendre après le travail.

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner rapide à la cafétéria, elle a pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au laboratoire. Quand elle est arrivée, elle a trouvé un petit groupe de ses collègues en demi-cercle en train de parler. Lorsque l'un d'eux remarqua sa présence, la conversation s'est immédiatement arrêtée.

« Euh ... bon matin. » Dit Molly

L'un des médecins légistes juniors, Matthew, ne pouvant se retenir éclata : « Êtes-vous vraiment sorti avec Sherlock la nuit dernière? »

Molly recula en arrière, abasourdi par cette déclaration. « Quoi?! Pourquoi pensez-vous cela? »

« Le gardien de nuit, Aaron Ferguson, vous a vu partir avec lui hier. Il a dit que vous étiez _terriblement_ sympathique l'un envers l'autre. » Dit Pamela, une autre collègue. Ses yeux étaient brillants de joie.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Nia Molly. À l'intérieur, elle sentit une montée de panique. Dieu seul savait ce qui se passerait si le vrai Sherlock le découvrait. Comment allait-elle expliquer cela?

« Oh allez Molly, ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles! » A applaudi Pamela. « Vous êtes toujours sur Sherlock. Bien que si vous nous demandez, nous ne savons pas ce que vous voyez en lui ... »

« Je ne suis pas avec Sherlock. » Dit Molly, un peu plus fermement cette fois. « Je voyais seulement un ami. »

« Ferguson jure que c'était lui. » A expliqué Matthew.

« Fergie était sur appel, il était probablement fatigué et n'a pas bien vu. »

« Elle dit la vérité, les gars. » Un des médecins séniors, Chen, est venu à son secours. Il leva son portable dans sa main. « Greg vient de envoyer un texto en disant que Sherlock et John étaient avec lui toute la nuit hier sur une affaire de vol. »

Les autres soupirèrent de déception.

Molly fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre pourquoi ses collègues étaient tellement investis dans le progrès de sa vie amoureuse. Elle se tourna vers Chen, se sentant un peu trahi, car de tous ses collègues, elle savait qu'il était le plus raisonnable et généreux. Qu'il a participé à parler derrière son dos l'avait vraiment piqué. « Vous l'avez dit à Greg? Pourquoi? »

« Eh bien, qui était l'ami, alors? » a exigé Pamela. Molly l'a ignoré.

« Ce n'est pas ça. » A dit Chen en s'excusant. « C'est juste que ... vous le savez, nous avons été très heureux d'apprendre que vous et Sherlock sortiez ensemble. Nous avons pensé qu'il était bon pour vous deux. »

« Oh, n'essayez même pas donner à ce crétin des points de vertu. » Pamela détourna la tête avec dédain. « Il s'agit d'un cube de glace pour autant que je suis concernée. »

« Alors vous ne fréquentez pas Sherlock? » A demandé Matthew.

« Qui a dit qu'elle me fréquentait? »

Tout le monde se figea. Avec appréhension, ils se sont tous retournés pour trouver Sherlock debout à quelques pieds d'eux. Le regard dans ses yeux était en effet glacé comme Pamela l'avait si ardemment décrit précédemment.

_Oh merde._ Le cœur de Molly a bondi dans sa poitrine.

« Personne ne va me répondre? » La voix grave de Sherlock résonnait dans toute la salle. « Vous semblez discuter à ce sujet avec tant d'enthousiasme. »

On n'entendait que le silence.

« Qui vous a dit que je sortais avec Molly? » Il le redemanda froidement, au grand pathologiste.

« Pe ... personne. » A balbutié Matthew. Il regarda nerveusement Molly puis Sherlock. « Nous, euh, nous avons été mal informés. »

« C'est clairement un euphémisme. » A répondu Sherlock avant de se tourner vers Molly. « Je te serais reconnaissant si tu ne répandais pas des potins aussi stupides à l'hôpital, Molly. Si tu es si désespérée d'établir une relation romantique et mentir à ce sujet, je te suggère de trouver un appariement plus plausible. »

« Que fais-tu ici? » a demandé Molly avec tant de calme que tout le monde se tourna vers elle, confus qu'elle ne régisse pas aux remarques désobligeantes de Sherlock.

« Un homme a été poignardé dans le West End. Son corps a été amené ici. J'ai besoin d'y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Très bien. » Dit Molly en hochant la tête. « Pamela ou Chen peuvent y aller avec toi à la morgue. Je suis au laboratoire aujourd'hui. »

« Non! » Rejeta automatique Sherlock. « En dehors de ce non-sens à propos de toi et moi sortant ensemble, tu es la moins irritante. Chen est trop à cheval sur les règles et Pamela bâcle le travail. Elle pue aussi un horrible parfum qu'elle s'asperge dans l'espoir d'attirer un des coroners bien qu'elle ait beaucoup à faire depuis qu'il est marié. Lyle Watley est celui dont vous vous languissez, n'est-ce pas? »

Pamela lui lança un regard noir.

« Je ne peux pas aller à la morgue avec toi. » A répondu Molly à la grande surprise de ses collègues. Habituellement, lorsque Sherlock faisait une demande, elle était la seule d'entre eux qui était heureuse de lui accorder. Le fait qu'elle ait tenu sa position devant eux contre Sherlock était un flagrant changement dans son attitude.

Mark écarquilla les yeux d'admiration, mais Sherlock fronçait les sourcils. Il était évident qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un refus de sa part. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Molly parla avant lui.

« Si c'est le pourquoi tu es venu, je vais retourner au labo. »

Elle tourna les talons et disparu, laissant ses collègues choqués et un plus que Sherlock contrarié dans son sillage.

Un pot de roses acheté au marché la semaine dernière commençait à se faner. Le châle en laine ornant le bras de la chaise longue au pied du lit de Molly. Un cadre argenté de photographies de ses parents et ses frères assis sur une plage de Douvres.

Les doigts de Khan passaient le long de ces objets, se délectant de la familiarité de tout cela. L'odeur de Molly imprégnait l'appartement. Pour lui, elle était morte depuis un an. Dans toute sa vie contre nature, il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de souffrance et il n'a jamais pensé qu'il était capable de le sentir. L'agonie a couru à travers lui comme une tranchée et même maintenant alors qu'il se tenait dans la maison de Molly en sécurité, le vide était sans aucun doute toujours là.

Il prit le châle, ses doigts élancèrent les plis de la dentelle. Il a serré le vêtement délicat près de lui, enfouissant son nez dans la laine douce.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Levant les yeux, il laissa tomber le châle sur la chaise et sortit de la chambre pour trouver Molly retirant ses bottes. Elle jeta son sac, donna un coup de pied à l'accessoire qui le dérangeait et elle entra dans la cuisine.

« Molly? »

En colère, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur violemment et attrapa un tupperware contenant des tranches de fruits.

En silence, Khan l'observa. « Tu es en colère. » Nota Khan. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? »

Molly leva les yeux. « Vous. C'est à cause de vous. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Nous avons été vus la nuit dernière. » Dit-elle. « Mes collègues ont comméré ce matin et Sherlock nous a surpris. Vous m'avez insulté devant tout le monde. À ce point, je suis certain que vous me détestez. »

Elle a attaqué son fruit avec la fourchette en les poignardant avec l'ustensile.

« Ce n'est pas acceptable. »

« Je l'ai dit! » a évacué Molly pendant qu'elle mangeait.

« Tu ne m'as pas compris ». À dit Khan en la regardant. « Tu ne peux pas laisser cela se produire à nouveau. Je ne peux jamais voir ou parler aux personnes que nous connaissons. Par ailleurs, vous devez prendre soin de ne pas te fâcher avec le moi de mon passé »

La fourchette claquait sur la table à manger. Molly le regarda les yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité et l'indignation, mais il a continué à parler.

« Tu seras une partie importante de ma vie. Tu vas jouer un rôle dans la plupart des décisions que je vais prendre. Dans ma réalité, je suis allé de l'avant avec cette expérience. J'ai besoin d'inverser cette décision et tu pourras le faire. La seule façon pour que cela se produise c'est que Sherlock tombe en amour avec toi. »

« Ce que vous me demandez de faire est impossible. »

Molly ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il était là. Il lui faisait mal, mais Khan ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas été là pour voir ce regard dans les yeux de Sherlock. Il y avait eu le dégoût, la répulsion et l'ennui. Loin d'une grande histoire d'amour et encore moins d'un début prometteur pour une histoire d'amour passionnée.

À sa grande surprise, Khan a simplement déclaré: « Je suis tombé en amour avec toi une fois dans une autre vie, je peux le faire à nouveau dans celle-ci. ».

La confiance de Khan a augmenté sa perplexité. « Comment? »

« C'est très simple. » Répondit-il. « Je t'enseigne. »

**Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus…comme toujours.**

**Preview pour le chapitre 4 : On en connait plus sur le passé de Khan/Sherlock et l'enseignement commence afin que Sherlock tombe amoureux de Molly.**


	4. The accord

**Chapitre 4 : The accord**

**Merci aux quatre personnes qui ont laissé un gentil commentaire. Un petit plus à Stephanie1206 qui m'a demandé la suite.**

**Hum, je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette traduction, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Pas plus de 5 minutes s'étaient écoulées et déjà Molly révoquait l'offre.

« Non! » Elle secoua la tête à cette idée. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« C'est bizarre. Vous ne pouvez pas apprendre à quelqu'un à vous aimer, ce n'est pas la bonne façon. »

Khan inclina la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Je te donne seulement de l'information pour améliorer l'attraction afin de catalyser votre relation avec « moi » pour l'amener à un niveau supérieur. »

« Vous vous êtes écouté? » Molly semblait exaspérée. « Pourquoi dois-je faire quelque chose de toute façon? Si vous dites que nous serons ensemble, plus tard, pourquoi ne pas laisser les choses aller? Pourquoi maintenant? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses comprendre à mon "moi" du passé qu'il n'a pas besoin de participer au projet Infinium. Que ça ne vaut pas le risque. »

« Ai-je essayé de vous convaincre de ne pas le faire? » Les yeux de Molly ont rencontré les siens. Au moment où elle a posé la question, la tension est devenue palpable.

« Oui. » Khan n'a même pas essayé de le nier. « J'ai été contre ta volonté. J'étais convaincu que je pouvais te faire comprendre ce que je faisais, c'était pour le bien de tous. En réalité, c'est mon égoïsme qui m'a conduit vers ce projet. »

« Vous voulez dire », a déclaré doucement Molly, « que je n'étais pas assez pour vous? »

« Non! » Coupa Khan.

« Mais c'est la vérité n'est-ce pas? Vous avez dit que nous avions une vie ensemble. Nous avions une famille et des amis. Nous avions tout, mais vous n'étiez pas encore heureux. » Elle détourna les yeux, sentant un sens aigu de la douleur et de la perte. « Manifestement, vous vouliez quelque chose de plus et vous pensiez que Infinium pourrait vous le donner. »

La gorge de Khan se serra. « J'ai eu tort. Il n'y a eu aucun gain. Seulement la perte. »

« Si nous n'étions pas assez pour vous, alors, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que nous le serrons maintenant? » a interrogé Molly. « N'est-ce pas tout simplement dire que nous ne sommes pas censés être ensemble? »

Elle était assise sur une chaise de sa table à manger dans la salle à manger. Par les fenêtres, le soleil avait déjà sombré dans l'horizon, annonçant la nuit. Dans un mouvement fluide, Khan s'est baissé à sa hauteur et effleura sa joue avec le dos de ses doigts.

« Je n'ai jamais considéré les mots "sort et destin" comme réels. Ils étaient plus un conte de fées qu'un concept authentique a envisagé sérieusement. Beaucoup de personnes utilisent ces termes à tort sans y voir une signification particulière. Il n'existe aucun moyen empirique de prouver que l'un ou l'autre régit l'univers. Physique, chimie et les mathématiques le sont, c'est notre façon de déchiffrer les phénomènes qui nous entourent. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est ce que je sais. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est? » Lui dit Molly.

« Je sais que toi et moi étions heureux ensemble. Je sais que je voulais que tu restes avec moi aussi longtemps que je vivrai et c'est pourquoi je t'ai épousé. Je sais que nous avons eu une bonne maison pour nos enfants. Je sais que j'ai décidé il ya longtemps que vous valiez tous les sacrifices et c'est pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait pour vous garder en sécurité. ». Les yeux de Khan brillaient dans l'ombre. « J'ai trompé, tué, volé et encore trompé. Il n'y avait pas de limites. J'ai été obligé de concevoir des armes, de manipuler d'innombrables vies, de torturer des innocents pour Alexander Marcus parce qu'il vous tenait en otage. »

Elle a mis sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée. « Vous... Tuer ...? »

« Je ne m'excuserai jamais pour mes actions. » Khan restait impassible et se leva. « Elles ont été faites pour toi. »

Molly se leva de sa chaise, assommée. « Je ne vous aurais jamais demandé d'être un meurtrier! »

« Si tu t'attends à des remords ou du repentir, tu n'en auras pas de moi. »

« À quoi bon? » Elle a fait valoir. « Je suis morte de toute façon! »

Khan donna un coup de poing sur la table. Le bois a craqué sous la pression et quand il leva la main, il y avait une nette impression laissée sur la surface.

Molly n'a pas osé lui parler. Il n'a même pas bougé et sa voix aurait dû s'élever, mais à la place, il murmura.

« Doutes-tu de tout ce que j'ai fait et dit ? »

« Je ne sais même pas _qui vous êtes_! » A éclaté Molly. « Comment pouvez-vous attendre que je vous aime comme vous êtes maintenant, quand je ne vous reconnais pas? Je ne peux même pas me _souvenir_ de vous. »

« Aimes-tu toujours Sherlock? » A demandé doucement Khan. « L'homme que j'étais avant? »

« Tu es celui qui ne m'aime pas. » A déclaré Molly. C'était plus une déclaration qu'une accusation. Tout à coup, elle se sentait lasse du sujet. « La façon dont je le vois, c'est que vous êtes différent de l'année dernière. Vous êtes plus calme, vous ne faites pas des crises comme avant, et vous me traitez mieux. Vous m'avez remercié et vous m'avez dit que je comptais, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Mais les choses entre nous sont toujours les mêmes. Vous me voyez comme une amie, pas comme une personne que vous aimez. »

« Les choses peuvent changer. »

« J'ai été en amour avec vous pendant près de deux ans. » Dit-elle. « Et vous ne voulez toujours pas prendre un café avec moi. »

« Mon existence ici ne suffit pas comme preuve que je ne suis pas aussi intransigeant que tu sembles le penser? »

« Dis-moi quelque chose. » Elle s'emporta, refusant de répondre à sa question. « Dans votre vie, la façon dont vous me connaissiez, comment _sommes-nous _tombés en amour? »

Molly s'est dupée elle-même en pensant qu'elle allait recevoir une réponse qu'elle voulait entendre, quelque chose de rassurant ou une histoire chronologique de sa relation. Mais ce qu'elle a eu est un silence rigide.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne voulez pas. » A traduit Molly. Khan se détourna d'elle.

« Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas te divulguer afin de préserver la continuité du temps. »

« Vous l'avez changé au moment où vous êtes venu à moi. »

« Pourquoi te bats-tu avec moi sur ce point? » La voix de Khan était légèrement frustrée.

« Parce que vous ne savez pas ce que vous me demandez, je ne... je ne comprends pas… pas ce que vous dites ou vous faites la moitié du temps. Starfleet... Marcus... ces torpilles que j'ai vues. » Molly a mis ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle se sentait comme si le sol se dérobait sous elle. « Je ne vous connais pas. Vous n'êtes pas Sherlock, vous êtes quelqu'un de complètement différent. La façon dont vous ressentez les choses... »

Une image de l'amiral est venue dans son esprit et les émotions vécues avec elle. Il y avait eu de la haine, de l'amertume et un désir de vengeance qui pourrait être décrit comme insatiable. Mais Khan avait raison. Elle n'avait pas senti chez lui un soupçon de culpabilité ou d'hésitation. Seulement de la pure sauvagerie et une passion mortelle pour atteindre l'objectif d'anéantir Alexander Marcus et toute la flotte de Starfleet.

« Ma haine n'est pas ce que j'ai hérité de vous. » Khan tenta de la toucher, mais elle recula. Visiblement troublé par cette réaction, il serra les poings. « Je suis comme je suis avec les décisions que j'ai prises. »

Il fléchit le genou vers le bas et lentement, comme s'il approchait un animal effrayé, ses mains tendues dans un geste ouvert et l'index ont glissé autour d'une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question. » Dit-il calmement, en continuant à lui brosser les mèches de soie entre ses doigts. « M'aimes-tu? »

Molly ferma les yeux. Elle a pensé à la première journée où Sherlock avait flâné dans Saint-Bart, ouvrant les portes de la morgue avec un bang, un peu comme il était entré dans son cœur. Quand il s'est excusé auprès d'elle, la première fois qu'il l'avait faite dans la mémoire de la vie de quelqu'un, et l'embrassa sur la joue à la fête de Noël. Son sourire et le rire triomphant à un cas bien résolu. Ce regard intense, lors de l'observation à travers un microscope. La tristesse dans sa voix quand il la prit au dépourvu dans le laboratoire une nuit.

_Tu comptes. Tu as toujours compté et je t'ai toujours fait confiance._

Elle expira, sentant la chaleur d'un autre corps près du sien. Elle sentait un front lisse contre le sien et qui tenait sa main, leurs respirations entrées en synchronisation.

_Mais tu as raison. Je ne suis pas bien._

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Khan la regarder avec ses yeux bleus insondables.

_Je pense que je vais mourir. _

« Oui, je vous aime. » Murmura Molly.

C'était suffisant. Assez, pour entreprendre cette étrange quête qui était de réclamer le cœur d'un homme avant qu'il ne soit soumis à un changement monstrueux. Elle l'aimait. Elle était prête à tout faire pour éviter que Sherlock devienne Khan.

Il la regarda, voyant la sincérité de ses mots écrits si clairement sur son visage, et comme pour honorer la grâce qu'elle venait de lui donner, il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser pour la remercier.

« Tu dois commencer à travailler sur les cas avec moi. » Lui dit Khan plus tard dans la soirée. « Tu peux présenter votre affinité pour les sciences biologiques. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps pour moi de voir comment tu es précieuse. »

« Vous ne devriez pas, je veux dire Sherlock, me voir déjà comme ça? » Molly a demandé avec humeur. Khan leva la main pour enrayer son agacement.

« Je n'ai pas dit de cette façon. Ce sera la première fois que vous serez volontaire pour m'aider ce que vous n'avez pas fait dans le passé. Mon "moi" du passé te rejettera, mais tu devras être persistante et prête à prouver que tu es capable dans ce domaine. »

« Je suis un médecin. » Dit-elle en lui rappelant.

« C'est pourquoi je suis convaincu que tu n'échoueras pas. »

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, elle est allée à Baker Street. Trouver Sherlock et John à l'appartement, elle leur annonça qu'elle voulait participer à leur prochaine affaire.

« Non. »

Sherlock n'a même pas pris la peine de le lever le nez de son journal du matin à la table du petit déjeuner alors qu'elle se tenait dans le salon. Bien qu'il soit au-delà de midi, il était encore en pyjama et vêtu de sa robe de chambre bleue. Ses cheveux, un contraste frappant avec ceux plus courts de Khan, étaient un gâchis indiscipliné de boucles noires.

Son rejet est venu rapidement. Molly a estimé que tout cela était un échec retentissant. Pourtant, elle réessaya. L'avertissement de Khan était encore frais dans son esprit.

"Eh bien si je peux juste… »

J'ai dit non. »

« Oh allez, Sherlock, ne soyez pas comme ça. » A averti John en se versant une tasse de café. « Quelque chose pour vous, Molly? »

« Noir, deux sucres. » La voix de Sherlock est passée à travers le bruissement du journal.

John soupira. « Je ne vous le demandais pas. »

« J'ai été dans la médecine légale pendant près de trois ans maintenant. » Molly chercha des raisons supplémentaires, mais c'était difficile. À chaque seconde qui passait, elle commençait à se sentir comme l'enfant impopulaire à l'école que personne ne voulait de leur équipe. « Et j'ai un diplôme de médecine à Oxford, les honneurs de première classe. »

« Cambridge est la meilleure. » Déclara catégoriquement Sherlock, tout en prenant une bouchée de l'œuf sur le plat.

« Vous êtes resté à peine 2 heures à cette université. » A souligné John.

« Leur département de mathématiques était lamentablement ennuyeux. Finalement, c'était une perte de temps. »

« Peu importe, Sherlock, ses lettres de recommandation sont mieux que les vôtres. C'est un fait. » A répondu John. « Franchement, nous pourrions utiliser une paire de mains supplémentaires. »

« Je veux vraiment aider. » Dit Molly en élevant la voix. « Je suis intéressée et je vous ai vu faire beaucoup de bien avec ce que vous faites. Je veux en faire partie. »

« Très bien, nobles aspirations. Vous pourriez donner au roi Arthur et ses chevaliers de la Table Ronde _une course pour leur argent_. » Se moqua Sherlock avec des toasts à la confiture dans une main penchée sur la section de la culture.

Il y a un an, Molly aurait courbé l'échine à ses remarques sarcastiques, mais à sa grande surprise, elle tenait bon. Elle l'avait promis à Khan, elle serait une participante active dans les cas de Sherlock et a décidé de maintenir son point. La question était d'être accepté comme une partie de l'équipe de Baker Street, bien sûr, à ce stade, elle était toujours à le débattre.

« Je suis la seule pathologiste à Saint-Bart qui a accès à la morgue. Je suis aussi la seule personne qui peut vous aider. J'ai travaillé avec Greg beaucoup plus longtemps que vous, alors je sais ce que je fais. Vous avez besoin de moi. »

John la regarda impressionné, mais Sherlock n'était pas si facile à donner un compliment à ce nouvel affichage de confiance. Il arrêta de lire son papier, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il la dominait avec son 1,83 m la faisant paraître plus petite.

« Est-ce que vous avez de l'expérience avec les armes? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quoi? » La question de Sherlock l'avait surprise. Saisissant sa main par le poignet, Sherlock la tenait à ses lèvres comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Au lieu de cela, il examina attentivement sa main, se moquant de son désappointement.

« Tu n'as jamais tiré une arme et tu n'as même pas d'arme en ta possession. Tu n'as jamais été dans un combat. Tes mains ont toujours manipulé des cadavres, le formaldéhyde et le latex. Un pistolet ne peut pas te convenir. Tu perdras facilement dans un combat au corps-à-corps. »

Il laissa tomber sa main et a commencé à marcher autour d'elle, de continuer plus loin son examen physique.

« Tu as perdu du poids et tu es petite. Tu ne peux pas faire de grandes enjambées. Si tu étais poursuivie, il ne serait pas difficile pour quelqu'un de t'attraper et de te tuer. »

« Sherlock! » John se retourna sur son siège avec indignation.

« Tes limitations physiques dépassent de loin l'avantage de m'accompagner sur les cas qui conduisent souvent à des situations où la vie est en danger. Je ne veux pas que John ou moi ayons à nous inquiéter afin de savoir si tu es correcte. » A conclu Sherlock. « La réponse est non. »

Même John, son défenseur, semblait plutôt défait par le raisonnement de Sherlock. Il y avait certainement des vérités dans ce qu'il avait dit.

Si seulement les deux hommes savaient exactement comment elle était déterminée.

« Je ne demande pas d'y aller tous les jours. » A continué de plaider Molly pour elle-même. « Et je sais comment me battre et me défendre. »

« Tu as 163 centimètres et tu pèses environ 50 kilogrammes. La loi de Newton dit le contraire quand tu es contre les assaillants plus grands et plus lourds. Même si tu essayais, tu ne pourrais jamais faire cela. »

Quelque chose en elle se cassa. En le regardant bien en face, les mains en poings.

« J'ai porté un homme de ta taille sur deux étages et je l'ai jeté six étages plus bas. » Ses yeux bruns s'obscurcissent. « Je t'ai levé d'un camion à ordures et maintenu ta respiration jusqu'à ce que je t'amène à un chirurgien. J'ai menti à la presse, à Greg, à John, et à tout le monde en disant que tu étais mort avec un visage impassible. J'ai gardé cette information pendant des mois. Tu me le dois. Tu sais que tu me le dois et si tu veux effacer cela, laisse-moi être sur les cas avec toi. »

Un profond silence accueilli de cette demande.

« Eh bien? » A contesté Molly.

John attendait avec impatience. Son café était sur la table, tout à fait oublié. Et Sherlock? Il la regardait prudemment, un regard inquisiteur sur son visage afin de trouver la cause de son comportement. Après quelques instants, il se détendit. Bien qu'il ne le dise pas, Molly savait d'instinct qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

« Viens à l'appartement ce samedi. Nous avons rendez-vous avec un client dans la matinée. Sois ic »

« Très bien. » Elle hocha la tête.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre si cela ne va pas de la façon dont tu l'imagines. John et moi ne sommes pas des chevaliers blancs en croisade pour le bien de l'humanité. »

Molly sourit en pensant de Khan.

Sherlock la regardait, perplexe.

« Merci pour l'avertissement. » Dit-elle. « Je serai là demain. »

**Merci de laisser vos commentaires sur ce chapitre que j'ai trouvé beaucoup plus difficile à traduire. Ah les expressions qui ne veulent pas dire la même chose en français qu'en anglais (rire). D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé l'expression correcte en ce qui concerne les chevaliers de la Table ronde avec course et argent...j'ai laissé tel quel.**

**Preview du chapitre 5 : Technique de combat pour Molly…son arme secrète pour son agilité au combat et Sherlock se questionne sur elle. Ah oui, une belle scène chaude entre Khan et Molly :)**

**À vous de m'écrire si vous désirez la suite.**


	5. Break point

**Je vous joins le chapitre 5. Un plus long chapitre (équivalent à deux chapitres) qui est très intéressant dans le développement Khan/Molly/Sherlock.**

**Il y a beaucoup de beaux moments.**

**Merci aux trois personnes qui ont commenté cette histoire. **

** Laura1907, vous avez raison pour John et le vouvoiement, j'avais beaucoup hésité et j'aurais dû suivre ma première idée, j'ai rectifié pour ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture (ce chapitre est un de mes préférés**.)

Chapitre 5 : Break point

_Qu'est-ce __que__ je viens de faire? _

Molly a combattu l'impulsion de frapper sa tête contre la fenêtre alors qu'elle était assise dans un wagon de métro. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine afin de s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide et resta assise comme ça pendant toute la durée du trajet. Quand elle sortit à son arrêt, elle se dirigea à l'épicerie et passa plus de temps que nécessaire sur chaque allée pour sélectionner la nourriture qu'elle pensait être au goût de Khan.

Va-t-il préférer le poisson ou la viande? Ou était-il végétarien? Voudra-t-il des pommes? Va-t-il encore _savoir_ou se rappeler ce que les pommes étaient?

_Non,_ Molly s'interrompit, _il est Sherlock... ou la manière que sera Sherlock si je ne réussis pas à l'empêcher._

En gardant cela à l'esprit, sa liste d'achats est devenue plus définitive. S'appuyant sur la mémoire et sur l'observation de ce que Sherlock a mangé, elle ramassa quelques articles. Agneau. Grains de café torréfié de Sumatra sombres pour rendre la boisson plus noire. Sucre. Œufs. Pain. Un paquet d'asperges, des légumes racines et un sac plein de choux de Bruxelles.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle revint à la maison pour trouver Khan assis à la table de sa salle à manger, sa posture raide comme un piquet, semblant ne pas avoir bougé de cet endroit depuis un long moment. Il avait enlevé les vêtements de son frère pour son propre costume utilitaire noir. L'image lui paraissait solitaire et elle regrettait presque de le laisser à l'appartement seul tous les jours, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait montré aucun signe de vouloir ou avoir le besoin d'être ailleurs.

« Êtes-vous resté ici pendant tout ce temps? » Demanda Molly, lorsqu'elle a franchi le seuil et posa ses courses.

« J'ai suivi vos émissions. »

Elle jeta un regard à la télé, il était au poste de la BBC.

« Est-ce que tu me verras aujourd'hui? » Demanda Khan en se levant de la table.

« Sherlock, euh, vous, a dit non. » Elle posa sa tête découragée. « Il m'a pris parce que j'ai menti et dit que je savais comment me défendre. Ce que je ne suis pas capable de faire. »

« Pourquoi ça t'importe? » Les yeux de Khan balayèrent sa silhouette. « Cela peut s'arranger facilement. »

Molly leva les yeux. « Excusez-moi? »

Mais tout ce qu'elle reçut en retour fut un regard énigmatique et un geste visant à le suivre.

_Goutte à goutte. Goutte à goutte. Goutte à goutte._

Le sac en plastique se remplissait de façon constante. Khan ajusta le tube mince afin de recueillir son sang à partir d'un calibre 18 IV. Fascinée et étonnée, Molly le regarda habilement retirer l'aiguille de lui-même et fermer le sac. Une pinte de sang était la limite pour un homme de sa taille. Mais, au lieu de cela, Khan sorti non pas un, mais _six pintes_en moins d'une demi-heure.

C'était un exploit ahurissant et Molly ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi le corps de Khan n'était pas en état de choc compte tenu de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. À plusieurs reprises, après le second sac, elle a essayé de l'arrêter, mais il n'a pas voulu.

« C'est plus que suffisant. Vous devriez vraiment arrêter. » Molly était inquiète en regardant les poches de sang qui était couchées dans un bain de glace pilée qu'elle avait préparé précédemment.

« Tu en as besoin. » Répondit Khan en enlevant l'aiguille et tenant un morceau de gaze sur le milieu de l'avant-bras. Une seconde plus tard, il l'a enlevé pour révéler une peau parfaitement lisse, sans aucune marque d'aiguille. « Viens ici. »

Molly hésita. « Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une transfusion de sang. »

« Cela ne va pas te faire de mal. Mon sang a certaines propriétés qui te seront utiles à ta cause. »

« Comme quoi? »

« Régénération. Forces musculaires. Agilité. » Khan couru sur les aspects comme s'ils n'étaient rien. « Qualités qui te donneront le moyen de te battre et te défendre. Les nanoparticules seront également dans le sang ce qui permettra une meilleure interaction entre toi et moi afin de communiquer par la fusion mentale. De cette façon, avec tout ce que je t'enseignerai, tu ne seras pas seulement en mesure de te rappeler, mais ton corps imitera le mouvement. »

« Je pense presque que vous me mentez. » Elle sourit du bout des lèvres.

« Alors quelle meilleure façon d'établir la vérité en essayant. » Remarqua Khan en tenant une aiguille stérile. « Donne-moi ton bras. »

Docilement, Molly lui donna son bras gauche. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit l'aiguille entrer dans la peau et la ruée fraîche du sang de Khan couler dans ses veines. Détendue dans le confort de son canapé, elle laissa son bras sur un oreiller et observa les progrès de la transfusion.

« Je ne sens pas vraiment quelque chose. Suis-je censée? » Elle a demandé après un certain temps quand Khan remplaça un sac vide par un nouveau.

« À quoi t'attendais-tu? »

Molly haussa les épaules. « Quelque chose de magique. »

« Dans mon temps », il essuya le site d'injection avec un tampon imbibé d'alcool, « ce que tu considères comme "magie" s'appelait de la science. »

« Je pense que les deux sont pareilles. C'est pourquoi je suis entrée dans la médecine, en premier lieu. Je veux dire, c'était une fonction différente de ce que j'attendais une fois que je suis sorti de l'école, mais la passion était toujours là pour moi. » Elle le regarda surveiller le flux sanguin. « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite? »

« Nous allons tester. »

Plusieurs heures plus tard et comme promis par Khan, ils allèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble de Molly. Le soleil se couchait, un paysage de la ville gravée en noir s'avançait à l'horizon. Elle pouvait sentir la brise sur sa peau, mais elle n'avait pas froid, mais étrangement chaud.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Molly était confuse, Khan tendit la main pour toucher sa tempe. Il a pressé ses doigts tièdes contre sa peau et en un instant, son esprit est tombé dans ce qui semblait être un _trou de lapin_ contenant ses pensées. Elle se voyait une fois de plus comme le spectateur de Sherlock dans un champ ouvert lorsqu'il attaqua. Elle pouvait sentir l'herbe, _sentir_ les coups et _entendre_ le son des os cassés. Ensuite, les images sont juste venues, pour disparaître aussitôt.

Prise de vertiges, Molly recula, la connexion se rompit. Elle sentit une vague de nausée et quand elle se tourna pour parler à Khan, elle le vit s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à son opposé.

« Que faites-vous? » Ça devenait plus bizarre de ce qu'elle avait prévu.

« Je vais t'attaquer. »

_Quo..._ Molly cligna des yeux. Oui, je suis vraiment en train de perdre le contrôle.

Sans avertissement, Khan a accéléré vers elle, son rythme s'accélérant chaque seconde. Son visage transformé en un masque durci dépourvu de toute émotion, sauf un. Détermination. Son bras tiré en arrière pour la frapper.

_« __Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous faites? »_ Cria Molly. Elle était clouée sur place et ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle a vu son poing venir sur elle alors même qu'il était sur le point de la frapper, elle sentit son corps dévier.

La main voulut saisir la sienne et avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle se trouva à parer adroitement le coup. Elle a frappé son plexus solaire avec son coude plié et a levé sa jambe pour lui donner un coup dans le ventre avant de réaliser qu'elle avait physiquement attaqué l'homme. Il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation. Son corps et son esprit se déplaçaient avec une sorte de coordination qu'elle n'avait pas eue depuis longtemps.

Petite fille, elle avait joué au football et au hockey sur gazon à l'école, mais ceci dépassait de loin tout l'entraînement physique qu'elle avait reçu dans ces années. C'était presque comme si elle pouvait prédire les prochains mouvements de Khan et dresser une stratégie pour le vaincre en quelques secondes.

Et c'était _incroyable._

Reculant, Khan eu, à peine, le temps de bloquer la jambe de Molly qu'il se tourna avec aisance et frappa le côté; il paraissait glisser sur la chaussée en béton et il fit le tour pour trouver son dos et rapidement l'envoyer voler à travers. Elle cria, quand elle roula sur le sol, elle n'eut pas un arrêt, il n'y avait pas de répit.

Elle se leva immédiatement et se mit à courir vers lui en se donnant un élan, elle a sauté et lancé les pieds en l'air et s'est écrasée sur Khan avec ses poings.

Quand la poussière et les débris s'effacèrent, Molly se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, épinglant ses bras avec ses mains nues. Ses cheveux tombants sur ses épaules et cachant son visage quand elle se pencha sur son adversaire, la respiration difficile.

Yeux brillants dans ce qui semblait être un sombre amusement, son cou arqué vers l'avant alors qu'il tentait de prendre la parole, mais à sa satisfaction, elle l'a retourné vers le dessous avec peu d'effort. Le sang avait travaillé après tout.

Molly ressentait un frisson d'exaltation, lui donnant une grande stimulation qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer. Enflammée par le triomphe, elle regarda Khan et sourit.

Sentant la force de sa résistance, il poussa son poignet contre sa main et avec une légère lutte ou, peut-être il a feint pour sa prestation, il se dégagea de son étreinte. Sa main se leva et se glissa dans les cheveux dénoués. Il enroula ses doigts autour des mèches les sentant courir contre ses doigts. Son pouce rendu à sa bouche et a couru le long de la lèvre inférieure.

« C'était un excellent premier essai. » Sa voix douce lui donna presque un frisson de plaisir. « Allons-nous recommencer? »

Le premier cas pour Molly a été, pour le dire gentiment, une déception qui ne nécessitait pas l'utilisation de ses compétences nouvellement acquises. Sherlock était très content de la laisser dans la voiture et la faire attendre jusqu'à ce que les deux aient achevé leur enquête de terrain. C'est seulement après cinq semaines qu'elle eut sa chance.

C'était un vol à main armée de bijou.

Sherlock avait pu prédire avec précision où le prochain vol serait et lorsqu'ils attendaient dans l'ombre d'une célèbre galerie de bijoux d'exposition, avant que quiconque ait vu la chance, Molly la saisit en premier.

Elle assomma le voleur masqué d'un seul coup et se tourna alors pour s'en prendre au complice. John, qui avait été attribué sans ménagement par Sherlock pour être sa sécurité, ne pouvait que regarder avec horreur et admiration. Le fait qu'il avait apporté une arme à feu semblait inutile, mais vraiment inutile.

« Comment fais-tu cela? » John écarquilla les yeux lorsque Molly sauta sur son agresseur pour lui tordre le bras dans le dos, déchirure du ligament. Le partenaire du voleur hurla de douleur et tomba sur le sol.

« Tirées des vidéos en ligne sur YouTube! » Elle a menti à bout de souffle, debout au-dessus des voleurs défaits. « Est-ce tout? Je peux en faire plus. »

John la regarda avec incrédulité.

Après cet incident, elle employa de plus en plus sa formation en arts martiaux et même Lestrade, qui témoin de quelques-unes de ses cascades pour maîtriser les suspects, la félicita, en disant qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il ait à envoyer des agents sur les lieux pour aider la bande de Baker Street. Il a déclaré qu'il pensait la recruter pour Scotland Yard, mais l'idée fut repoussée par Sherlock.

« Je dis simplement qu'elle serait bien, c'est tout. » Lestrade a tenté de plaider sa cause un jour où il s'est arrêté en 221B.

Sherlock ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler son mépris. « Servir un organisme public est toujours une étape vers le bas dans sa carrière. »

« C'est Scotland Yard! »

« Un département de police, qui malgré tous mes efforts, n'a toujours pas réussi à réduire le taux de criminalité qui stagne à vingt pour cent à Londres seulement. Pourquoi voulez-vous Molly dans ce cloaque bureaucratique? Elle est heureuse là où elle est. »

John leva les yeux, osant à peine croire ce qu'il entendait. « Tu te plains que le taux de criminalité n'est pas _plus élevé__,_ afin d'avoir plus de cas. »

Lestrade dévisagea Sherlock avec un air accusateur. « Vous êtes vraiment une menace pour la société. »

« Elle est une pathologiste, pas un inspecteur. Laissez-la comme elle est. Je ne sais pas où elle a appris les arts martiaux et la formation d'autodéfense jusqu'à ce niveau, mais elle n'est pas taillée pour le travail de la police. » D'après le ton de la voix de Sherlock, il était clair qu'il considérait l'affaire terminée.

John lui lança un regard pénétrant, mais ne dit rien.

« Très bien. » Lestrade leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Mais si Molly a attiré mon attention, alors elle a sûrement attiré celle de Mycroft. Il va probablement essayer de l'emmener pour le MI6. Attendez et voyez. »

« Non! »

Les deux hommes ont sursauté à son refus véhément.

« Sherlock, vous venez vous-même d'admettre qu'elle est _vraiment_bonne à ce genre de choses! Compétences militaires et combats de qualité, si ce n'est plus, n'est-ce pas John? » Lestrade se tourna vers lui.

« Eh bien oui. Mais je veux dire, comme Sherlock la dit, je ne sais pas où Molly tient tout cela. Je ne l'ai jamais soupçonné d'être en mesure de faire tout cela. Mais elle _est_excellente dans le traitement de toutes sortes d'armes et le désarmement physique de quelqu'un. Elle peut se défendre comme elle peut attaquer. » John jeta un coup d'œil Sherlock. « Quelque chose que Mycroft trouverait intéressant s'il cherchait un agent. »

Sherlock soupira de frustration. « Elle est un_médecin_. Pas un détective, pas un agent de la CIA ou du MI6. »

« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant où ira Molly? » John se tourna vers lui. « C'est sa décision. Pas la tienne. »

« Il ne se soucie pas, il est juste jaloux. » Lestrade était ennuyé. « Elle est mieux au corps à corps que lui et il n'aime pas le fait que je lui ai demandé de rejoindre le département au lieu de lui cette fois. »

« Vous avez essayé de le recruter? » Demanda John, surpris.

« Bien sûr, je l'ai fait! Avec tout ce qu'il fait! Mais cet imbécile a toujours dit non alors j'ai arrêté de lui demander. » Lestrade a mis ses mains sur ses hanches, pas très content. « Et comme il a irrité tout le monde, je suppose que c'est une bénédiction qu'il n'ait jamais accepté. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que Molly est une meilleure candidate. » John sourit. « Elle est intelligente, discrète, et maintenant nous savons tous qu'elle peut nous battre si nous la mettons en colère. Elle sonne comme le genre de fille dont a besoin Mycroft. »

« Elle n'ira pas au MI6! » Cassa Sherlock.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. »

« Je ne le permettrai pas. »

« Alors si tu veux qu'elle reste, il faut lui demander de rester. » Dit sèchement John. « Cesse de mal la traiter et sois gentil pour une fois. Sinon Lestrade ou ton frère sera plus qu'heureux de l'avoir dans leur équipe. Elle a des options de sorte que tu ne peux pas te permettre de la faire chier. »

« J'ai été agréable. » Sherlock était profondément irrité.

« Alors, pourquoi demander à Molly de te faire du café chaque fois qu'elle vient? » Demanda John. « Elle n'est pas ta servante. »

« Parce qu'elle sait comment je le prends. Noire, deux sucres. C'est si simple et pourtant tu ne peux même pas t'en souvenir quand je te demande pour une tasse. » Grogna Sherlock.

« Fais-le toi-même, si c'est si simple! »

« Contrairement à toi et le reste de la population, j'ai de meilleures choses à faire avec mon temps plutôt que de m'engager dans les tâches banales de la vie ordinaire! » Fustigea Sherlock avant de tourner sa fureur sur Lestrade. « Nous ne parlons plus de ça. Dites-moi ce que vous avez pour aujourd'hui... »

« Vous êtes en colère contre moi. »

Les yeux de Khan se tournèrent sur le côté pour trouver Molly assise sur le banc à côté de lui, en jouant avec une feuille sèche.

Une série de tilleuls sur la promenade de Weatherby Park et l'air était agréablement frais. Des feuilles jonchaient le trottoir; taches de couleur apparaissant dans les pétales rouges et blancs dans un champ de pavot local qui avait soufflé de l'herbe et directement dans les motifs.

« Eh bien, Sherlock est en colère contre moi. » Dit-elle en se reprenant. « Il ne parle pas beaucoup, vous savez. Il ne me regarde même pas. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, mais il me faire sentir comme je l'ai fait. »

« Vous avez tort. » Dit Khan. « Il est nerveux. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de toi. »

« Êtes-vous sûr? » Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la consternation de sa voix.

Un semblant d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Khan. « Il est moi. Je suis lui. Je vous ai observé tous les deux. En fait, c'est plutôt de la confusion et de la frustration. Tu lui as présenté une énigme. »

« Une énigme de quoi? » Il semblait peu probable qu'elle avait donné un homme célèbre pour sa capacité à résoudre des crimes complexes, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es pour lui. »

Quinze.

Ce sont quinze cas que Molly a aidé à ce jour. Dans les quinze cas, elle avait réussi à dominer physiquement et capturer douze de leurs suspects.

C'était un pourcentage impressionnant de succès et aurait été un score parfait si Sherlock n'avait pas délibérément Sherlock sorti de sa cachette afin d'attraper les trois derniers.

« Je veux que tu retournes dans le laboratoire. » Il lui a annoncé, le lendemain, lors de la conclusion d'une recherche des personnes disparues.

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu n'es pas une bonne candidate pour ce genre de travail. »

« Tais-toi, Sherlock. » John leva les yeux en signe d'exaspération. « Es-tu vraiment en train de la retirer des cas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous?"

Mais Sherlock était résolue à ce sujet. « Tu ne peux plus être ici. »

Molly fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle avait affaire à un homme adulte ou un garçon de dix ans qui voulait garder tous les étrangers loin de sa cabane. « Parfait. Donne-moi une raison. »

Sherlock a puissamment relevé le défi. « Tes capacités déductives sont ridiculement basses. »

« J'ai contribué par d'autres moyens. »

« Tu es imprudente. »

« Tu l'es aussi. »

« Tu as cessé de me faire du café. »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, elle n'est pas une femme de ménage ou une réceptionniste! » John regarda Sherlock avec dégoût. « Nous avons déjà vécu cela! »

« Qu'ai-je fait pour t'irriter à ce point? » Molly était piquée par la façon insistante dont faisait preuve Sherlock pour l'expulser du 221B.

« Eh bien découvre-le! Cela rendrait les choses plus faciles si tu voulais simplement abandonner et _partir._ »

« Mais je… »

« C'est dangereux! » A pratiquement crié Sherlock. « Tu t'es fait presque tuer. As-tu une idée du travail qu'il m'a fallu pour te sortir de là les trois dernières fois? »

Ça prit quelques secondes avant que le sens de cette déclaration ait frappé John et Molly. Au moment où ils ont réalisé ce que Sherlock avait dit, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait ouvertement avoué travailler sans cesse pour assurer la sécurité de Molly, un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

« Tu m'as… protégé? » Molly semblait incroyablement optimiste en regardant Sherlock pour sonder sa réaction. Il tourna obstinément sa tête, refusant de rencontrer ses yeux.

« Eh bien, si n'est pas un changement agréable. » Déclara John.

Oui, Molly a dû accepter comme elle regardait le dos de Sherlock, c'est vrai que c'était un changement agréable après tout.

Pendant la nuit, Khan entendu des frémissements agités et des draps se froissant à cause d'un corps dans l'inconfort.

Se levant de son lit, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la chambre à coucher. Perdre sa bienséance et sa courtoisie, il ouvrit la porte pour trouver Molly endormie, mais la respiration inégale. Il alluma la lampe. La lumière se diffusait sur la forme endormie de la jeune fille. Ses yeux bougeaient, mais ils ne sont pas ouverts et le cauchemar faisait ombrage dans son esprit. De faibles gémissements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

« Molly ». Il se pencha sur elle. « Molly, réveille-toi. »

Elle s'agitait, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il saisit ses épaules et la secoua juste assez pour l'enlever de ce rêve.

« Oh...! » Elle respirait en état de choc au réveil. Quand elle vit le visage de Khan qui planait au-dessus d'elle, elle retomba sur ses oreillers, envoyant des cascades de cheveux bruns sur le coton à motifs. « Tu m'as fait peur. » Dit-elle en le tutoyant.

« Tu t'es tournée et retournée dans ton sommeil. »

Molly posa une main sur son front, épuisée. « Quelle heure est-il? »

Khan l'a soigneusement étudié. « L'un des effets secondaires d'une fusion mentale est l'insomnie. Cauchemars en est une autre. Je t'avais prévenu. »

« C'est bien. » Elle soupira. « Je vais bien, vraiment, je... J'ai juste besoin de dormir. »

« À quoi rêvais-tu? »

« Rien. »

« À quoi rêvais-tu? » Répéta Khan, il savait que c'était un symptôme qui la tracassait depuis un certain temps.

Molly hésita.

« J'ai rêvé que je mourrais. » Elle le regardait avec des yeux fatigués. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis toujours attirée par ce rêve. Que je peux... c'est presque comme si je me souviens que tu me déposais dans ce que tu as appelé, un cryotube. »

Khan continua d'écouter en silence.

« Je pouvais sentir l'air. J'ai essayé de respirer, mais ma gorge s'est fermée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Elle passa sa main le long du motif brodé de sa couette pour calmer son anxiété et pour aucune raison, ses yeux ont commencé à se voiler.

« Je pouvais t'entendre m'appeler. » Sa voix tremblait. « Je voulais tellement te voir, mais je ne pouvais pas te trouver. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. J'ai juste... ne pouvais pas... »

Molly ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes couler lentement sur ses joues.

Un moment plus tard, elle sentit la main de Khan enlever doucement ses larmes avec le dos de ses doigts, s'éloignant un instant puis revenir lui caresser son front. Les coussinets calleux de ses doigts dansaient le long de sa tempe, son nez puis sa mâchoire comme s'il étudiait la géographie de son visage. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il osa explorer le creux de son cou.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes.

Soupirant dans son baiser, Molly passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le lit grinçait lorsque Khan grimpa au-dessus d'elle. Son corps plana juste au-dessus du sien, toujours connecté dans l'étreinte chaleureuse. Son bras gauche repose aux côtés de sa tête tandis que sa main droite s'enfonçait dans ses cheveux, à saisir les mèches. Son cou s'arqua vers l'arrière lorsqu'elle le sentit tirer. Leurs ombres se déplaçaient sur les murs.

« Je t'ai abandonné. » Les lèvres de Khan brossèrent l'extérieur de l'oreille en lui parlant. « Je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Ni même nos amis. »

« Ne dis pas ça. » Murmura Molly. Sa voix était vide de blâme. « Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ce qu'il aurait pu se passer. »

« Je voulais tous vous garder en sécurité. »

Les mains de Molly sont allées à ses épaules, puis le frotta d'avant en arrière le réconfortant.

Khan pressa son nez dans ses cheveux, respirant l'odeur. Il a retracé le cou jusqu'à ses seins. Ils ont augmenté agréablement contre ses paumes comme il les prit. Elle leva pour embrasser la base de sa gorge et tout d'un coup, elle sentit une main au bas de son dos et elle a été soulevée dans ses bras.

À cheval sur ses genoux, il serra le derrière de ses cuisses et tira sur sa chemise de nuit avec insistance. Elle passa ses mains sur sa chemise, soulevant par le bas sur les épaules et la tête. Sa peau était très chaleureuse au toucher comme sa paume était contre son cœur, le rythme faisant écho avec le sien.

Elle aperçut dans ses yeux, brillant dans le noir, une sorte de besoin primaire. Ses dents mordillaient le long de sa lèvre inférieure avant de se rendre à sa gorge. Sa langue a ajouté une couche de chaleur à l'aiguillon de sa morsure.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu es ici. » Murmura Molly. Ses mains ont atteint la chemise de Khan et elle réussit à l'enlever. « C'est comme si je suis toujours en train de rêver. »

Le morceau de satin a glissé, révélant son corps nu lorsqu'il a tiré la chemise de nuit vers le bas afin de tenir son mamelon entre ses lèvres. Habilement, il la plaqua sur le lit et lui saisissant les poignets, il a enlevé les derniers vestiges de sa chemise de nuit en ruine et a enlevé son pantalon.

L'air frais a rencontré la peau de Molly, lui donnant la chair de poule. Elle a continué à l'embrasser. Un sentiment de frisson et d'exaltation édifiante a été envoyé dans son esprit et son corps a répondu au doigté de Khan. Sa main effleura le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, s'attardant dangereusement proche d'un endroit intime qui devenait de plus en plus humide à chaque seconde.

Il traînait son doigt vers le bas, provoquant un soupir, avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, instantanément elle se raidit, la respiration rendue difficile; il la taquinait, tirait, encerclait et poussait.

Dieu, elle se sentait _si bien_.

Elle se tordait sous lui, impuissante. Quand elle sentit sa langue, elle tomba dans un choc agréable. Chaud, humide et implacable. Il a glissé autour, laissant des traînées alléchantes.

Lorsque Molly s'était rendu compte qu'elle était tombée en amour avec Sherlock, elle fantasmait sur lui à l'occasion. C'était un secret qu'elle n'avait pas osé avouer à personne. Dans son imagination, elle le voyait toujours comme un amant qui était quelque part entre attentif et avide. La réalité, comme il est apparu, était toute autre chose. Elle n'était pas avec Sherlock, mais bien avec une version de lui vieille de trois cents ans modifiée génétiquement. Le fait aurait été choquant si elle s'y attardait, mais il partageait le même corps.

Mais Khan était certainement _différent__._ Ses baisers brûlants accentuaient son bonheur à un niveau record. La façon dont il la touchait était facile et familière, comme s'il savait déjà tout sur son corps, même si pour elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui permettait de la voir comme ça.

_Il me connaît,_Molly ne pouvait guère penser au-delà des lèvres de Khan_, __il est à moi. Et j'étais à lui._

Elle est venue, si fortement que son cerveau a grimpé à un zénith exaltant. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme elle le ferait à un rocher, si elle se sentait tomber, après avoir atteint son apogée. Son corps se détendit dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas fini. Son saisissant d'elle, d'un seul coup, il sépara ses jambes avec son genou et poussa à l'intérieur.

« _Ah..._! » Le souffle de Molly se coupa dans sa gorge.

Sa main dans ses cheveux, Khan recula et poussa à nouveau. Elle se prépara au prochain coup et quand il est venu, elle a crié. Ses baisers ont augmenté et sont devenus plus urgents. Leurs bras entrelacés, se déplaçant dans un culte constant de peau et des os. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau à plusieurs reprises, aimantées par le désir mutuel et de l'attraction.

Il a donné un coup dur, pesant sur elle de presque tout son poids. La bouche de Molly fut prise d'assaut dans un baiser profond. Il allait en elle encore, et encore, et encore. Ses inspirations sont venues à court dans l'effort. Ses jambes enroulées autour de son bas du dos, pour qu'il aille encore plus profond.

Creuser ses ongles dans la courbe de l'épaule de Molly, Khan serra les dents alors qu'il se rendait dans sa profondeur. Le rythme s'est accéléré jusqu'a devenir un rythme sauvage. Il portait sur elle, _la vie_ pour chaque gémissement, chaque cri. Luxure. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'agrippa pour la ramener vers lui. Ses seins se soulevaient contre sa poitrine, inspirant un besoin brut de se faire embrasser.

Il attrapa ses hanches, frappant dure contre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il poussa un gémissement fort et sur une dernière poussée, il tomba dans l'extase en se répandant en elle. Il s'écarta, les épaules relâchées, et l'enlaça et ils sont tombés ensemble dans le lit.

Pendant longtemps, ils ne dirent rien, mais le bruit de leur respiration à l'unisson s'entendait dans la semi-obscurité.

Fatiguée, mais rassasiée, Molly a atteint la joue de Khan et la caressa. Le poids de son avant-bras appuyé contre sa poitrine nue. Dans un geste inhabituel, il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Je souhaite que Sherlock soit plus comme toi. » Elle murmura taquine. « Au rythme où nous allons, il va prendre un miracle pour qu'il m'embrasse. »

« Être pessimiste ne te ressemble pas. » Il répondit d'une voix faible. Il enveloppa sa main dans la sienne. « Un jour, bientôt, il te dira qu'il t'aime. »

« Et ce sera quand? » Demanda Molly, en sachant très bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse en raison de son principe.

« Bientôt. » Promit Khan, en embrassant son front. « Je me sens presque désolé pour lui, pour mon moi de l'époque. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que », elle l'entendit murmurer. « Il reste encore à réaliser que tu seras son soleil et ses étoiles. Tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce que j'ai fait, tournera autour de toi. »

**Malheureusement, je me dois de vous dire que ça sera probablement le dernier chapitre que je traduirai, car la réponse est assez faible côté commentaire et je ne perçois donc pas votre intérêt. Ce qui est en soi fort dommage, car c'est une grande histoire et comme je lis bien l'anglais, je la traduisais plus pour vous. Je ne fais pas ça pour menacer, je constate les faits comme dirait Sherlock. Sachez que j'en suis déçue, mais nous avons tous des goûts différents et j'ai cru que cette histoire rejoindrait plus de gens. Mon erreur : (**


End file.
